Escape from Oblivion
by SeraphineKH
Summary: AU Childhood friends who dreams of flying. An overbearing father. A prison disguised as school. Escape. Put in magic and the dragon myth and you have...Escape from Oblivion. Friendship to romance. Namixas :
1. Chapter 1

**My friend once said, the genre for school is overused In writing stories. She's the same person who have top marks in comprehension and somewhere in ff hmm….**

**Anyways, this is not largely of schools BUT of escaping one which seems more like a prison. With a sprinkle of magic and technology. Nope, airplanes not invented yet nor flying spells as the dragons got that knowledge.**

**Read on**

* * *

><p><strong>The letter to seven years of hell<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Men were once gifted with the gift of air; to fly as freely as the birds and drift away as smoothly as the wind itself. But one day, the dragons, the oldest race of creatures had a dispute with men over the territory in air and other elements thus they had an agreement over the territory they conquer. Men will have knowledge and control over the earth and seas while the dragons, of fire and air.<em>

…

Namine reread the paragraph over again. The words are printed with bold black ink that was faded on a dusty and yellowed page. Yet, the 14 year old blonde was captivated by the myth. It was one of her many favorite stories to read, others wind or air related. Yes, Namine was fascinated by flying.

She had this strange obsession ever since her mother had pointed out an eagle at the horizon at sun set. They were all cozy as her mother explained in great detail on how magnificent the king of the skies was, how it can conquer the skies just like what the dragons had done previously before they mysteriously disappear.

This was all before her mother died of course and she was sent to live with her godmothers whom she called affectionately 'Blue','Green' and 'Pink'. Being separated to her father is not a problem to her; she just cannot simply get along with him who hardly ever interact with her.

Now, she lives rather happily with her godmothers, helping them do basic earth magic of brewing potions to be sold and earning it for a living. Her father did send money over from time to time yet her godmothers insisted that she saved them. As long as she is under their care, their money must be used to take care of her. So the tiny magical pouch kept swallowing more and more munny.

As a child, she was as curious as kittens and would explore her home which includes a river flowing south to a forest nearby as well as the small garden where her godmothers grew strange herbs. There were caves too littered over the stretch of forest, some well hidden.

There were no neighbors to be seen but she knew that the winding path in front of the house would lead to a small village between two valleys. It is called the DiValley village for obvious reasons. Her childhood friend came from said village.

The first time they met, it was totally unexpected. She was a nine year old at that time and had not yet finishes exploring every nook and cranny of the forest. The rain had just receded. The ground was soggy and slippery. Against warnings of her godmothers (especially Green) Namine put on some large waterproof boots and a thick raincoat before setting out to explore. She heard that there was a slight flood around the river and wondered if the flood had opened any new caves or routes for her to explore.

As she prod and poked some rocks or green patches for any openings, her foot slipped and kicked out beneath her, sending her whole body slipping down a small hill straight to a huge piece of rock jutting out of earth. Her sharp blue eyes quickly caught sight of a small opening. She slipped a small finger in the opening and found the 'secret' opening. Namine immediately squeeze through the seemingly small opening and came face to face with something or someone already occupying the cave.

He looked to be around seven and was curled up in a fetal position. Soft sobbing echoed around the cave. Namine slowly walked to him and put a reassuring hand on his right shoulder. He cringed immediately then relaxed. Before Namine could blink, the young boy threw himself at her and clutched her tight. The weight caused her to land bluntly on her butt. The pain was not as intense as the sobbing of the young boy. He seemed to have nice deeper blond spikes that felt soft under her touch as she stroked his head. He calmed down after some time.

He finally removed himself from her and she got a good glimpse of his youthful face as he faced her.

"I'm Scared of thunder."

"It's over now," Namine replied awkwardly. She did not know how to comfort the small child, her maternal skills somewhat undeveloped. It apparently had a desired effect over the youngling. He no longer shook but seemed to be ashamed of his actions before. He furiously rubbed his eyes and looked at Namine full in the face.

They sat there for a whole minute until Namine decided to break the uncomfortable staring contest (at least to her).

"Let's return you home." Namine said slowly and stood up. As she pulled the youngling up, she felt his whole body now shivering with cold. He's drenched!

"Here." Namine unbuttoned her thick raincoat and covered him with it. Her warmth enveloped him almost suddenly. He did not reply. They then exited the cave and she managed to return him to his house after asking her godmothers.

When she returned, her godmothers all wore a secret smile.

"What's with the smile?" namine asked curiously.

The godmothers all shook their heads. "Ahh, it's the start of a beautiful lo-"

"Frinedship!" Pink said firmly. "They're too young to think of such things, Green!"

Blue merely shrugged. But the smile did not leave.

…..

Namine closed the book, sending dust blooming right into her face. She sneezed violently and returned the book to its original place in the bookshelf. It is one out of thousands in the library of her house located at the basement. She does read up on methods to brew certain potions to help her godmothers and just skim through books on casting simple spells. Even though she searched the whole library for a flying spell, the closest she ever found is a spell to make one float or walk on water. Pink had noticed her frequent searches and confirmed to her that there are no flying spells invented yet. This mould her aspiration to invent a spell that allows one to fly as freely as birds (without the danger to morphing into one).

"Namine! Roxas has arrived!" Blue's voice echoed throughout the basement.

Namine perked up and scrambled up the ladder leading to a trap door. It opens to the Kitchen where she could see Green busy fixing something for lunch ( or is it a potion?) . Namine grabbed two popsicles from the fridge and hurried to the living room. Standing at the door is the 'youngling' now grown up and known as Roxas. He gave her a wide grin. He was wearing a faded blue overall, his hands were clad in smudged brown gloves and he wore sneakers. Namine, wearing an old white shirt with baggy jeans returned his grin and waved the two popsicles at him.

"Be back later!" Namine hollered upstairs and to the kitchen before she sprinted off with Roxas leading the way.

They ran past the river flowing south into the forest. They both stopped at the edge of a small hill. Roxas instantly slid down towards a piece of rock jutting out of the small hill. Rolling her eyes, Namine did the same and they both entered the cave.

The interior of the cave was dark but Namine and Roxas both had gotten used to the darkness. The packets were torn open and the childhood friends sucked on their sea salt ice cream leisurely.

"Namine, guess what? I finish sketching out the design for my air machine!" Roxas announced excitedly. Namine nodded encouragingly, the popsicle still in her mouth. She crawled closer to him as he unfolded a thick piece of paper and spread it on the ground.

Her mind did not register a single thing Roxas had excitedly explained about his design as he pointed out certain structures here and there. They both might share a love of flying but he chose a different and seemingly (to Namine), a harder way to fly. He, on the other hand, claimed that he had no talent for magic and did not plan to learn anytime soon.

"Well, I may not be an expert on this stuff but at least you'll impress the ladies!" Namine exclaimed. For some weird reasons, the girls in the DiValley loved men who know these things. "And you certainly convince them that you don't swing that way-"

"Namine! I absolutely don't swing that way! One accident and you hold on to it like a leech!" Roxas complained. Namine knows exactly what he's talking about.

There was an incident at the DiValley where some thumping was heard at Roxas' workspace aka the barn beside his house. Namine at that time was passing by and she scurried towards the source of the noise along with some other villagers. A shocking sight greeted them. Axel, Roxas' red mane cousin got Roxas pinned down and they were in a veeery intimated position. Roxas' red face complicates things further. They were apparently having a scuffle over a lone screwdriver which rolled under god-knows-where and was never found.

There was silence after Namine's giggling subsided.

"I really don't swing that way, Nami." Roxas insisted earnestly. He looked seriously at her.

"Tell that to your lady, my friend." Namine joked lightly. "She needs to know, not me."

She did not notice Roxas' left hand clutching the ground tightly.

…

Just as the clock striked twelve, Namine stepped into her house. But there was something out of place.

She expected to see Pink putting away the groceries in the kitchen, ready for lunch and Blue finished setting the table. Green should be putting today's lunch on the dining table too. Instead, she saw all three of them at the living room, collapsed on the plush chairs and sofa. A letter lay on the coffee table, urging her to read it.

_Dear Namine,_

_You will be attending the Oblivion 13 School for the ladies. I will not permit you to live in such an uncivilized place to have you turn to be a mere village girl. You will be disciplined to be a fine lady and find a high class suitor that can take over my invention business. You will be leaving…There will be no arguments._

_Mr Yamato._

If she did not know that she hated her father, she knows now.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, pls R and R! If you are looking for fast paced romance with detailed descriptions, dun bother I suck at writing those. This is more of an adventure type where she- better not say! Yes, Roxas and Namine will be eventually together, dun worry. But DEVELOPMENTS are necessary.<strong>

**~SeraphineKH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank youes for the favs and review! I love reading people's reaction to my piece of imagination! Cause a story is a piece of the imagination! Do R&R after you have read this if you got any(except if you put in unreasonable weird words in there). **

* * *

><p><strong>A thousand miles<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, everyone was one. The nature, beings, universe was one. Then it split to two, pure dark and light but it was unstable in that form and split further, mixing with each other to form shades of grey…it was many lifetimes later when someone tried to merge everyone back as one. He saw much deaths and violence and war and believed that the world was not meant to be separated. So he dove into the deepest and darkest ancient knowledge of the universe in the empty spaces in between matter to the heart of souls. He was never heard of again.<em>

…..

Namine was not the kind of girl to breakdown and cry freely to let it all out nor was she the kind that acted so recklessly with each passing emotion that destruction was what will be promised in the end. Being a being with knowledge to harness 'magic', learning to control emotional outburst was the fundamental to cast or do anything relating to magic. For magic, was merely energy that came from the soul.

But for that moment, she wished that she could vent out her emotions freely as any ordinary man. She wished she could scream, laugh uncontrollably or even let out a stream of profanities that can burn the ear of the most vulgar sailors. She wished that the bottled emotions within her that kept expanding would vanish.

All she could do was to go, "Oh, crud," And blink.

…

Roxas was not the kind of boy to notice much.

The world was a complicated place, as he had discovered when he was three. It was a dog eat dog world and much worse for those whom had ventured further as stated from his grandfather who was once a traveler of the seas. He had his first dose of real pain when he was beaten up for being at the wrong place at the wrong time; at school. The beatings were a mere warning to be in his 'place' at the very bottom of the 'food' chain in school. He listened and avoided trouble at the very first sight of it. Unluckily, he was caught in the middle of a gang fight a few weeks after and badly wounded. He got a lasting reminder of the incident near his abdomen. DiValley village can be a dangerous place especially when darkness covers it.

But one thing he could not help but notice thunder and its accomplish, lightning. He had a phobia of thunder ever since he saw his pet dog (a shepherd) being struck by lightning followed by the loud clap of thunder that render him deaf temporarily. He does not even know their names at that time.

So when he was caught in the rain storm at age seven, he was extremely terrified and blindly ran about looking for shelter. He avoided trees, knowing that it was not safe but the forest beyond looked safe so he hurried there. It was there when he lost his footing and tumbled down a small hill right into a stone jutting out. He heard thunder and fear rise up from within like bile. He scrambled off the stone but then, discovered an opening. A shelter! Roxas quickly dove in without hesitation and curled up into a fetal position deep inside the cave. He closed his ears and eyes and prayed continuously for the rain to go away.

"Rain, rain, go away…"

The incident of the death of his dog kept flashing in his mind. He wondered if his family is okay and hoped that nobody got struck by lightning. He wished his mother was there, comforting him like she would. Thought after thought flashed by until sleep and fatigue claimed him.

It was some time when he felt another presence in the cave. A rough but warm hand touched his shoulder and the memory of his mother flashed by. Mother! He blindly threw himself at the person and clutch onto him or her tightly. He just needed to know that someone was there. It wasn't his mother, he discovered afterwards. The person had a much slimmer form and much smaller than his mother. He finally removed himself from her and took a long look at her face.

"I'm scared of thunder," he confessed.

"It's over now." The person replied. She looked slightly lost at his state.

He immediately felt embarrassed as he noticed that she was nearly as young as him and a girl! He rubbed away his tears furious with himself. He should not cry! He's supposed to be a 'big' boy now!

As he removed his hands from his face, he was immediately captivated by her face. She did not look like anyone in his village. She did not look like she was forced to follow the rules of the society. She looked…innocent and free. Pure curiosity decorated her expression. How can she live through life without coming across such burden?

He stared at her, trying to figure her out. The intensity must be scorching as she looked a little uncomfortable and immediately offered him to take him home.

It was a start of a bond of real friendship. It was also then when he started to notice little things in life that makes it even more joyful. She opened up to him when they became 'official' playmates and made him discover about his dream to fly. He always had a knack to transform bits of odds and ends to become a whole new item and to create a challenging invention became a goal of his. The only other things he now noticed ever since their meeting was her presence. Or to be precise, her.

So he immediately noticed when Namine did not come to help him build his air machine after lunch.

….

Blue was mixed with green. A dapple of yellow was plopped in with the mixture and an orange powder was sprinkled in it. The colors was then mixed and blend in together to form a brilliant crystal clear solution.

Namine let her left hand hover over the mixture and muttered some words, trying to cast a spell to stabilize the potion. However, the clear potion was suddenly split back to the dirty mixture of color. Namine stuff her knuckle into her mouth to prevent any profanities from escaping her lips. The wall opposite her had already became worn over many failed attempts of containing herself from lashing out vulgarities. Marks of magical cuts decorated the stone wall.

She was apparently attempting to brew a simple potion to numb pain that required much concentration. Her bin was already full to the brim with many failed attempts to mix the potion properly.

"Namine, dear?" Pink's voice can be heard clearly behind the door of her bedroom. "Come here dear?"

Namine put down the flask with much more force than necessary on her desk and dragged her feet towards the pink-maniac godmother. Her eyes were downcast, not wanting to look at Pink in the eyes.

Pink led her down the rickety staircase through the kitchen across the living room to The Empty Room.

The Empty Room was indeed empty, not even used to store anything as the house had already have another store room to store in excess things. It did not have furniture or anything to liven up the room except for the light streaming in through the windows. It was just… an empty space. The person who built this house may have put the room there maybe as an 'emergency' of some sort.

Dust immediately flew up from the floor when the door was opened. Coughing, Pink pointed at the room. In an instant, all the dust was cleared. She continued to lead Namine inside and then, turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry that you have to go. Frankly, I have no idea on how to change that mind of your father's. But," Pink continued with a smile. " we want to give you something before you go off. We want you to be more than a 'village' girl to them. Your father should know better about his daughter's talents."

"Pink dear…oh!" Green popped her head inside the room and looked startled at Namine's presence. She slowly moved inside The Empty Room hiding something behind her. Namine stared curiously at Green, wondering if she had cooked something odd again. Green loves cooking although many would not like her cooking. There was a pungent smell wafting from behind her.

"She's here?" Blue's voice echoed into the room and soon enough, Blue herself came into sight. Unfortunately, Blue accidently crashed into Green as she haste into The Empty Room. Namine giggled at the accident. Dear old Blue, always the ones with the accidents, Namine thought affectionately.

The item in her hand somersaulted in the air and landed on the floor with a loud bang. The item itself (a sphere made of entirely of mirror) did not get damaged surprisingly.

"Thank goodness I put an anti-damage spell on it." Blue muttered as she stood up from Green and bend down to collect the sphere. Green meanwhile also stood up, the thing behind her still hidden.

"Well, since we are all here, let's begin!" Pink clasped her hand together with anticipation.

"For you, I'll give you the mirror Sphere." Blue gently dropped the sphere into Namine's hands.

"For you, dear Namine, a potion of metamorphis." Green shyly pushed the flask filled with what looked like green sparkles to Namine.

"Why do I have to shape shift?" Namine inquired curiously.

"No, no! This is my creation, you see. A potion that can be used to create a desired potion by placing the key ingredient in it and a bit of concentration to alter the molecules in there a bit." Green declared proudly.

"Now my gift," Pink said. "Is to teach you create portals."

Namine wondered why she should ever need to create a portal even though she knew that it can be useful. Maybe to escape from school? Or was she supposed to teleport to school herself?

But Namine knew. Whatever they were doing now, it was for her, to lessen her distress to a whole new unfamiliar environment. She felt a tug at her heart and the burden and turmoil that were in there vanished. Her godmothers will always be with her no matter how far the distance. To protect her. A single transparent tear trailed down her cheek and she wiped it off.

"We'll start today. I heard that you are to start for school this Sunday and start school immediately on Monday. Now ladies, if you ple-"

"Namine!" There was a knock. "Namine!"

"Roxas!" Namine whispered. Out of all the people she forgot to inform about her unfortunate departure, it had to be her best friend!

"We'll continue after your little chat with that boy." Pink smiled gently and she 'shooed' Namine out.

"Get him, tiger!" Green cheered but was reprimanded immediately by Blue.

"Green! They're friends!" Blue hissed.

"But it does not hurt to dream!" Green said dreamily. "They'll have a cute little wedding, I'll make the cake! Oh, and maybe a little house by the forest…"

Blue and Pink can only sigh as Green prattled on and they began to get ready for the lesson to come.

…..

The door squeaked open and Namine's head popped out of the door.

Roxas apparently had run all the way from the village. He was panting and his face was flushed with the heat.

"Namine…"he panted. "You did not come so..I…"

Roxas could have sworn he saw a flash of guilt and anger in her blue orbs but determination was set in her features. Grabbing him by the hand, she pulled him inside. The door shut behind them with a loud bang.

"I got to tell you something…" She led him upstairs into her bedroom.

The flask of dud potion was still on top of her desk. Roxas could clearly see the bin in her room full to the brim with the same liquid in the flask.

"Is that a numbing potion?" Roxas muttered as he picked up the flask to examine the contents carefully.

"Yeah…" Namine said as she rummaged in the drawers of her desk. Bits of paper was thrown into the air and floated gracefully down the floor into a mess. "I…how did you know?" Namine paused, looking up from her search to peer suspiciously at Roxas.

"Ummm, I saw it somewhere…?" Roxas replied lamely but Namine had already returned to searching.

Finally, at the very bottom of the lowest drawer, Namine extracted out a crumpled letter. She gave it to Roxas and began pacing around her bedroom nervously.

Roxas decided to sit down and plopped himself on her bed. But a sudden realization hit him. Being a shy gentleman he was, he felt extremely nervous to the fact that he was in a girl's room alone with a girl…

He concentrated on the letter instead.

It was several minutes until Roxas had processed what the letter was saying.

"Oh."

Namine stopped pacing and stood nervously still, her thumbs twiddling into a happy dance.

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I won't be able to help you build your air machine. I'm so sorry…" Namine looked to see his reaction.

His head was bending over the letter, his annoying fringe covering his eyes.

"You promised." Was his simple reply.

"I did. But…" Namine trailed off as she noted his cheerful grin as he lifted his head.

"You will keep your promise. You can come over during the holidays, right?" His sentence suddenly relieves her of the guilt. She was the type of person who never broke her promise no matter how small or urgent the situation was right now. To break one now would render her very angry with herself.

She broke into a watery smile. "Thanks. I'm sorry that I forgot to help you out or tell you earlier."

"I believe in you. Besides, what are friends for?" Namine could now see the normal Roxas she was accustomed to as he gave her a cheery smile.

"Thanks Roxas. That really means much to me." Namine said earnestly. She then surprised him with a hug.

Roxas was glad that she couldn't see his face right now. He could feel heat coursing through his cheeks and knew he must have looked like a tomato by now. He gently put his arms around Namine to return the hug.

"It means much to me too." Roxas whispered to himself.

…..

A single suitcase lay at the middle of The Empty Room. Chalk marks were now evident in the room along with chalk dust where several patches looked like it was rubbed away.

Namine was trying to pack in the last item in her casual pocket bag strapped by her waist. It was Blue's gift, the Mirror sphere which seemed too bulky. With a frustrated huff, Namine cast a shrinking spell on the sphere and stuff it in with ease.

She then ran down the staircase to find several people in The Empty Room. All her three godmothers were there, waiting as well as chatting enthusiastically to a kindly plump woman with golden brown hair. It was Roxas' mother. Her friend himself was beside his mother, looking increasingly nervous within the seemingly crowded room.

But when he saw her, his famous grin appeared and he waved at her. Namine replied with a small smile and clambered down the staircase quickly.

As she stepped inside, she knew. It was time. She gave everyone a quick goodbye hug before stepping in the middle of a circle chalked on the floor. Strange symbols were scrawled around its diameter. It was only for mere guidance. Only certain spell casters will be able to cast a spell without saying a word or even needing symbols. Raw Magic.

Namine stilled her breath, and her heartbeat. Slowly, she became aware of every little noise, every little detail of the dust particles dancing in the air. Slowly, she closed her eyes. Namine let a bit of magic flow to the floor and touch the marks. Immediately, the marks glowed a strange blue glow which spread quickly to the rest of the circle, causing light to shine from below.

"Open." Namine muttered and she pushed her finger through a barely visible crack in the fiber of space. She forced the rest of her hands deep into the crack, widening it then Namine pushed the two halves away with extreme force.

Holding on one of the halves with her left hand, Namine grabbed her suitcase. She turned back to look at the familiar faces for the last time before she walked through the portal.

…..

Namine stepped out to a sparse field full of dying plants. There was a haunted looking castle just beyond the dirt path. An old and worn sign hung at the top of the gates. 'Oblivion 13 School for the ladies'.

She might have taken only one step but she felt that she had travelled a thousand miles away from home.

…!0000oooo…..

**Okay, a random question….how many of you have kissed the ooposite gender around your age! And how old are you at that time?  
>~SeraphineKH<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the shorter than norm chappie. Due to the fatal combination of school, exams, project work, writer's block and little bros invading the computer, I have failed to post this sooner(and with such a short length too -_-) Well…see ya… if I live long enough to go thru Junior College.**

….

_The agreement between men and dragon was written in an enchanted scroll and sealed somewhere unknown to everyone but The Keeper. Since the Dragon is of sky and fire and men, earth and sea, The Keeper decided to keep the scroll suspended somewhere where neither man nor dragon can access to it until needed for fear the scroll to be tampered with. That place was called Kingdom of hearts where only pure hearts exist and enormous energy is contained. Only The Keeper knew how to unlock the portal to the dimension. It was difficult, though._

….

It was dusk. The sun was setting, splashing the never ending sky with brilliant shades of red, orange and a tinge of pink. It was simply beautiful, how nature works everyday bringing joy to the simplest things in life. The silhouette of the trees made a very nice contrast to the now darkening sky.

Roxas watched the sun setting in the horizon. The colors of the forest were slowly fading to black. There was no rain yet there was a thick raincoat nearby, next to him on the thick branch. It looked too small on him and worn. Zooming out, Roxas was seen sitting on a branch of an enormous tree that overlooked other vegetations. A little beyond the tree was the familiar steep slope and the cave disguised as a rock jutting out of the slope.

"I still remember, you know." Roxas muttered to himself. His eyes reverted to the cave. It was five years ago when he met her. It was that afternoon that he saw her leave. A feeling near the pit of his heart felt heavy with a foreseen feeling that she might not come back they way she was or not come back at all. For the better or worse, he did not know. Unfortunately, he came to trust his gut feeling too much.

"You put this raincoat on me." A smile formed on his now moonlight touched face. "And told me it was over. I still remember, you know."

His eyes focused expectantly on the huge bump on the hillside as if willing it to talk back.

"Then we become fast friends. It was like summer break. Life was actually fun afterwards. You taught me so much...we had happy times. I guess…I guess summer break is over for me."

Something cool slid down his cheek. Roxas brought a hand to touch the wet substance to discover it to be a tear.

"Silly me…I'm not supposed to cry. Because you'll be back, right?" His hand clenched onto the thick cloth. "You promised. And you never break them on purpose."

He curled himself into a tight ball with the raincoat surrounded by his arms, while balancing himself on the branch. "Come back already. I miss you." He whispered into the cloth.

…

Green was busy humming along a tune she made up herself while mixing some potion though she accidently put in some cake mixture inside as well. Her absent-mindedness along with the lack of enthusiasm at her work clearly showed her fondness and distress over the departure of her favorite (and only) goddaughter.

Beyond the kitchen into the depths of the ground was Pink. Under the pale bluish white light, Pink was seemingly deciphering the flyer of Namine's school that was sent along with the letter. ('Never talk to me about that person again!') Blue meanwhile was hovering around the trapdoor; torn between thinking of comforting Green or approach Pink about her maniactic attempts to decode an innocent piece of paper. She finally climbed down towards the basement just as Green discovered the impurities and emptied the dud potion into the bin.

"Pink…" Blue started but was immediately interrupted by Pinks eureka moment.

"Blue! Oh dear, it's Malefecient!" Blue perked up at the vile name and hurried towards Pink.

"What is it?" She demanded.

"It's a trap. Our Namine is walking to a trap! Malefecient…she's the head of the school."

Blue looked over her shoulder. "But it says Mrs Mal there."

"Don't you see? The rest is covered by that black mark over there."

"That was a coffee stain, Pink." Blue was starting to lose her patience.

"Ahh, you are clearly being deluded by her magic. Darkness warps reality in such a way to create illusion. Tell me, since when do we drink coffee?"

Blue was silenced.

"White light reveals all the shadows hidden." Pink quoted. "Green, come here dear."

Footsteps echoed around the library and Green moved towards Pink in quick light steps.

"I heard Malefecient." Green stated darkly. "What do your require, Pink?"

"Test this." Pink handed the flyer over and Green caught a strange whiff of something.

"A very diluted potion of Disturbia(a/n: hahah nice word ^^) interlaced with slight dark magic. That is her all right." Coolly, Green strolled over to the bluish white flame and placed the paper in the flame itself. The paper soon caught fire.

"Green!" Blue exclaimed. "Don't destroy the evidence!"

Her voice was soon drowned out by another deeper and hollower sound.

"_As you enter into Oblivion there you'll stay,_

_Under my care all unaware,_

_Slowly you will all fall under influence,_

_Being led to my dance._

_You won't escape even when you're free,_

_Cause your body and soon, your mind will be with me."_

The smoky dragon that curled from the burnt flyer finally uncurled back to harmless smoke. All was burnt except for a tiny piece.

"*Reversal code." Blue stated.

Under the bluish white light, the three godmothers huddled together and tried to read the faint writing on the paper.

"Break the circle?"

…..

"We'll be sleeping in the hall?"

Namine looked up. All around her, the girls all tittered angrily at such order. Namine understands why though sympathy towards them was a little off. They were after all used to sleep in plush beds with the softest linens all surrounded by dolls. It may be a stereotypical assumption but it really does have a bulk of truth to them.

It was not yet an hour to her time within the gates of Oblivion school for the…girls yet Namine already feels that she may and will never fit in. All the girls are simply pretending to be ladies or just being plain spoiled. Though she won't admit it out loud. Who was she to define 'spoiled'?

"That's what you get when you got sent to a school based on the dough you roll." Namine muttered.

"Yes, with all those girls lording with each other, I must say, what weird people!"

"Yes, really weird." Namine agreed.

There was a pause… a hand was suddenly thrust underneath her nose and with a surprised yelp, Namine leaped a foot away from the sudden movement. Slowly, blue orbs moved upwards to reveal to the blond an energetic and somewhat dangerous looking red head. It was her hand that nearly gave Namine a heart attack.

"Did they teach you how to shake hands or just bow?" The red head mocked but her face was full of laughter.

Namine could feel the corners of her mouth turning upwards. Namine then clasp her outstretched hand tightly into her own.

"Namine."

"Kairi. Glad that they have at least one sane person in this looney bin."

…

***Reversal code means instructions on how to undo curses or any form of magic for that matter. To find the code though…is another thing. Yes, I have a theory that somewhere, there is a reversal code for time ^^**

**So yeah. Take note of those tiny sub stories in italics tho. I love puzzles ^^**

**~SeraphineKH**


End file.
